The House of Hades
by wisegirl229
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen in Tartarus. Nico and the others are falling apart in arguments. Hazel feels less alive everyday and is having different feelings for both Leo and Frank. Worst of all Rick Riordan has made us wait another year. Contains Percabeth Jasper, Lazel or Frazel or Leyna or Jeyna or NicoxReyna Your choice. Review and tell me.


Leo's POV I:

After the meeting, Leo went to his dragon. He needed time to think. Everything was his fault, only if he hadn't opened the cookie and found out a different way to get Frank and Hazel out of that cell. They had stopped because Hazel had found that amazing horse, Arion.

Even though Hazel said it wasn't Leo's fault. He couldn't help feeling that it was. Now Percy and Annabeth are trapped in Tarturus. Speaking of Annabeth, the Athena Parthenos was safely put in the stables.

He got ready to take off. In the megaphone he said: "All clear, any passengers not sitting down will be requested to sit down. Lifting off in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2.. LIFT OFF!" The boat lurched upward and started to fly.

He turned around thinking to just go into his room. But when he turned around, he saw Hazel walking towards him.

"Hey Leo." She said half-hartedly.

"Hey." I replied.

We locked eyes, her eyes were beautiful. When Leo saw Hazel back at camp Jupiter, he thought she looked a little like Reyna. But, he quickly found out she was much warmer then Reyna. He thought Reyna was the one, the one he would fall in love with. But he quickly realized that she liked Jason.

He cleared his throat. He didn't want things to get more awkward than they already were. She dropped her gaze.

"I just wanted to say, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything. It was Nemesis or Gaea." She held his hand, then abruptly let go and walked away. He didn't know what to say.

He went back to his room. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was absorbed into his worst nightmare yet.

He was in a dimly lit room, with walls that had a peculiar dark pattern. Swirls and flowers. Everything about this place screamed, _DIE!_ Not the Coach Hedge _DIE!_ This one was much more scarier. With a jolt he realized he was looking in the House of Hades. As if finding out that Leo had figured out about the room, the dream shifted. Now he was in a dark pit with no light except for a glow in the distance. He willed his dream to go forward. He saw that the light was coming from a sword. But no other sword, it was Percy Jackson's sword. He saw Annabeth clinging to Percy's hand. Behind them he saw a huge shape coming closer; he realized it was a dragon. He tried to shout at them to turn. But, Leo was jolted awake by Piper.

"Wake up, Leo!" Piper nearly shouted.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I mumbled.

"Come on, something's wrong with Festus." She said. I shot out of bed and ran to the main deck to see Festus blowing fire everywhere, Hazel, Jason and Frank were cowering in the corner. Leo figured Nico was resting up.

Leo walked up to Festus. Festus shot a wall of flames that would have killed any normal person, but Leo wasn't normal. Leo was immune to fire. He was a Fire User.

Hazel screamed when the fire hit him. But Leo just kept on advancing. He reached the dragons head and tapped a Morse code, calming him down. The wall of fire subsided, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jason,Frank , Piper and Hazel were staring at him in amazement.

Leo didn't get why they were staring at him in amazement, he had used fire plenty of times before. He calmed Festus down and told him to sleep. Attacks had been happening to them ever since they started to take off. Which wasn't long ago, just two days? Well, Leo was pretty sure it was two days.

The demigods had been falling apart since Percy and Annabeth fell down in the pit. There was a lot more arguing and Jason was being a bit complicated. He thought everything was his fault; he was even more moody than usual. Leo thought that, that was probably because Nico thought Percy was more powerful than Jason. Ever since than Jason has been pushing himself forward to no success. Even Piper couldn't do anything about it.

Leo thought about all these things as he stared out at the sky. Cloud Nymphs had been attacking them, wild pegasi and even venti.

"Why don't we sail out at sea for a while?" Piper suggested.

"But we can't since…Percy is not here." Nico said as he came up to the deck.

Everyone nodded and started to go to the mess hall to eat. Just then an iris message came. It was a message from Chiron.

A/N I did another HoH story before but it was really bad so I decided to do another one.

Anyways, FANGIRL TIME!1 I JUST READ TE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE HOUSE OF HADES AND SNEAK PEAK OF THE SON OF SOBEK. I know it came out a long time ago but I still loved it!

REVIEW!


End file.
